Big Brothers
by StormiRaine65454
Summary: This is a short story written by Ginny Weasly. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Ginny

** Big brothers**

I have a lot of big brothers.

6 to be ,Charlie,Percy,Fred,George,and Ron.

I know what you might think six big brothers is just to much but hey you get use to it. They are always protective but I can take care of myself I'm a Weasly after all. Ginny Weasly.

Bill is my oldest brother he's my favorite brother. It's just I never get to see him any more. I was really little when he started Hogwarts. So little I wasn't even old enough to go before he left. Bill's the one that taught me how to ride a broom. All the other thought he was dumb for teaching the girl to fly but in the end it was worth it I can fly better than Percy and Ron so far. Bill always makes time for me when he visits in the summer and he always makes sure the others let me do things with them. Bill has to be the best big brother ever.

Next is Charlie, he is more like a person to talk to than a brother. Charlie and I have always been the quite ones.  
It's nice to know that some one around will listen. I was really upset when Charlie went to Hogwarts with Bill. I mean I know it was for the best. Bill needed someone there with him. And Charlie needs someone to talk to that is a guy. Charlie always played with me when Bill wasn't around. He got made fun of by the other boys for playing with my dolls but they shut up after mom and dad cursed them. I'm scared for Charlie always being so far away and work-  
ing with dragons. Some thing could happen and we would never know about it. I want Charlie to stay closer to use.

Then there was Percy I'm not so sure he's a Weasly. I mean the red hair and all but he is know fun. You can never get away with any thing around him. He is strict and says that I can't play with the boys because they'll hurt me.  
Mum says that it has never been me she would worry about if I got in a fight with my brothers. Oh will just don't tell them. One thing I'm upset with myself about is I was never upset when Percy left I was kind of happy.

Next is Fred and George the twins you can't have one with out the other. Their really funny with their jokes but mum doesn't. They will always protect me even if I don't need it. Like when a boy form the muggle village pulled my hair they each knocked out one of his teeth. It is weird but I love them. I missed them a lot after they went to Hogwarts but they write me a lot and promise to send me funny things like teachers cloaks and toilet seats.

Ron. Ron is my closest brother I said at home with him the must. We got picked on by the big kids together. But even he went to Hogwarts and no matter much I asked mom would no let me go with him. Ron writes me every day he has made some cool new friends and done some dangerous stuff. But he's ok for now.

I love my big brothers know matter how annoying they are.

Ginny Weasly

_***Please review***_


	2. Ron

Big brothers and a little sister.

I have 5 older prefect brother. Bill,Charlie,Percy,Fred and George. But to make it fair I have the best little sister.

Incase you haven't guessed I'm a Weasley. Ron Weasley the youngest boy in my family. With 5 older brothers I have alot to live up to with Prefects headboys, Quidditch prodigy. I don't think I could ever be good enough. But I don't care cause I'm a Weasley and no one can take that from me not my Mother.

My eldest brother is Bill or William if you want to get him angry. He is loadeds older than me but when ever he was around he stood up for me against the other guys. Bill went away to Hogwarts a long time ago and seat the bar high. He was Prefect and Headboy and made all O's on his OWL's and his NEWT's.  
Now as I get older he is a Curse breaker which I find bloody wicked I mean mum never wanted us to do any thing dangerous but that is what he does all day.  
I must admit I was a little Jealous of Bill when I found out that he was with Fleur but than I realized she was for him like Hermione is for me.

Next is Charlie I liked him must growing up he would kill the spiders in my room. When I was little I remember Charlie use to take me out side when he was home and show me all the animals that live around the Borrow. Also he was always the easiest to talk to. Being as he was one of the only two quite Weasley I guess it was just natural. He was always the person to bail you out I mean thinking back to first year if Charlie hadn't been so nice the Forbidden Forest might have burned down in a couple of weeks. But yah Charlie is a great big brother

Percy. God he is such a Prat. I mean I'm not sure he's a Weasley. I mean red hair maybe but what weasley doesn't like Quidditch or noise or fun. I mean he is absoulutly horrible. That man would stop at nothing to make sure he was on top and looked the best. I mean bloody Hell how is he not in Slytherin it would fit him. When he left I know mom and dad were upset but I was happy no more being told to be have or straiten up or work harder. Percy was just horrible.

Then comes Fred and George. I mean god some times the way they act can scre you. I know they loved to make fun of me but deep down they cared. They think I haven't heard all the times they beat up kids because they made fun of me. I always felt better when they said they were proud of me it always made me fell better Even if it was an accident. I always looked up to them you see as pranksters always getting under mom's skin and never getting punished ever.

Last but not least Ginny My little sister. It feels so good to get to call some one little. Ginny is prefect she is smart but not a snob any guy that wants her is going to have to go through me first. Ginny is the clostest to me of all my siblings. She is always around and she looks up to me and I love her(non incest) more than she will ever know.

So I may not be the best smartest or oldest brother but I'm a Weasley Freckles and all and nothing will change that.

Ron Weasley.


End file.
